Almanac
Almanac '''is an interactive database on Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time where information regarding each Plant, Zombie, Upgrade and Power-up is given. There are three sections in the almanac: Plants, Zombies and Upgrades. When a new world is unlocked, all the plants and zombies of the world is added to the Almanac in a grayed out display with a grey doorlock sign in front of them, before they encountered or unlocked. Premium Plants are always on the almanac in a locked state before they are bought with real money or gems. For each Plant and Zombie, several stats are given, a brief description is noted and then mostly irrelevant and trivial piece of information about the plant is given for entertaining purposes. Almanac in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is mostly inspired from the Suburban Almanac from the predecessor game where bios of plants and zombies were given in a similar manner. New Almanac also includes the costume changer with it where the costumes of any plant with at least one costume can be toggled or removed. Plants '''Plants is the first section of the Almanac. It's where information of every plant is given. On the bottom, icons for each plant is listed. Player can scroll left and right in the list to reach the buttons for other plants. New plants are added to the end of the icon list. When a Plant is selected, the plant's name and apperance is displayed on a panel. There, the plant can be seen planted and idling on a tile. Different plants are displayed on different tiles, depending on which world they were obtained. on the bottom-right side of the appearance display, the sun cost of the plant is noted. All plants are displayed facing the right side of the lane. Plants obtained through the tutorial and Premium plants are always shown on the Player's House. If the player owns a costume or several costumes for a plant, "The Costume Changer", a transparent, glass like screen is placed on the plant display. Player can tap on it to toggle between other costumes and costumeless view of the plant. On the right of the display panel, information regarding the selected plant is displayed. On top of the information, maximum three stats of the plant are given. Depending on the plant's role, these stats can be; Toughteness, Recharge, Range, Damage or Area. Below, the utility of the plant is given and also special information about it's usage is written in red ink for some plants. Below the description and information, a very irrelevant, trivial entry is given in a paragraph, with a mostly humorous style. This section may include jokes, references, puns, and literary devices for entertainment purposes. Stats Plants have different stats noted depending on their roles in the game. Each plant can only have a maximum of three stats. Small bars below the stat indicate the quality of the mentioned statistic. Depending on this quality, the aspect gets a class name. Below, the desctiption of each stat is written and different classifications of the class are given in italic. Note that the classes are written from the lowest to highest. Damage: 'How much damage the plant deals with a single attack. ''Light, Normal, Moderate, Heavy, Huge, Massive 'Area: '''The area of effect of the plant. ''Single, Close, Tile, 1x4, Lane, 3x3, Full Board 'Range: '''Where and how far the shots of the plant can reach. ''Touch, Close, 3 Tiles, 1x4, 3x3, Strait, Front & Back, 4-Way, 5-Way, Multi-Hit, Lobbed, Multi-Lane 'Toughness: '''How much bites a plant can endure before getting fully eaten. ''Typical, Elevated, High, Very High 'Recharge: '''How much time it takes for the seed slot of the plant to regenerate. ''Very Slow, Slow, Sluggish, Mediocre, Fast Zombies ]] '''Zombies is the second section of the Almanac. It lists all zombies encountered through the game along with their abilities, toughness, and speed. On the zombies section, icons of all zombies are lined on the bottom of the page in one ever-expanding row. Players can again scroll left and right to explore different icons and tap on an icon to display it's biography. Zombies' display and information is the mirror of the Plants section as Zombies' idle animations on the lawn are shown on the right of the page, facing left. The lawn zombies are displayed on changes accordingly to which world they were encountered. Normal zombie variations, Treasure Yeti and Vase Gargantuar are displayed in the Player's House lawn. Special zombies for holidys nd other events are not displayed in the Almanac. Zombies of other worlds are listed according to the world they are on, which are ordered according to their order in world map, hence the order of zombies are listed: Ancient Egypt zombies, Pirate Seas zombies, Wild West zombies, Far Future zombies, Dark Ages zombies, Big Wave Beach zombies and Frostbite Caves zombies. On the left side, Information about the selected zombie is displayed; Statistics are given on the top, which are Toughteness and Speed. Beneath the stats, a brief description abot the zombie's role is given and then, just like plants, a small paragraph giving a trivial biography of the zombie is written for entertainment purposes. Stats Unlike Plants, Zombies have two consistent stats; Toughteness and Speed that is noted for every zombie except for zombies that do not move, which have no given speed statisic. Small bars below the stat indicate the quality of the mentioned statistic. Depending on this quality, the stat gets a class name. Below, the desctiption of each stat is written and different classifications of the class are given in italic. Note that the classes are written from the lowest to highest. Toughness: 'Indicates how much damage from plants the selected zombie can endure. ''Fragile, Average, Solid, Protected, Dense, Hardened, Machined, Great, Undying 'Speed: '''Indicates how fast the selected zombie moves. ''Creeper, Stiff, Basic, Hungry, Speedy, Flighty Upgrades '''Upgrades is the last section of the Almanac where information regarding the Upgrades and Power-ups are given. Trophies won after the Zomboss level of every world is also given here. Unlike "Plants" and "Zombies" sections, this section is structured a lot simpler. Each Power-up and Upgrade and World Trophy entry is a rectangle block where its name, picture and description is given. First Power-ups, then Upgrades and finally World Trophies are listed in this section. Players can scroll left and Right to view other ones. Power-ups are displayed as their square or circular symbols while Upgrades are displayed as small throphies. Each of them is displayed on the lawn of the world they were obtained. Premium Upgrades and Vase Breaker power-ups are displayed on Player's House. Upgrades and Power-ups that aren't unlocked yet are displayed on a blacked-out form with a lock sign on top of them. Premium Upgrades can be bought directly from this section of Almanac without stopping by the Upgrade Shop. The prices of Premium Upgrades are noted on the bottom of them. Each power-up has a quantity meter beneath them where how many of each the player owns is noted. World Trophies are always listed at the end of the Upgrades section with their description disclaiming that the player has beated that world's Zombot. Trivia * Since Marigold cannot be used outside the zen garden, it has no statistics on the Almanac. * Since Imitater can transform into any plant, all it's stats "???" * Treasure Yeti's icon is displayed between Wild West and Far Future despite it can appear in any world. * The shortest biography belongs to Zombie Chicken which is "Ba-qwack!" * Imp Cannon, despite not moving, has a Basic speed according to the Almanac. * Announcer Imp is not shown in the Almanac. * Some plants and zombies have mistakes in their almanac entries, for example Cowboy Zombie doesn't have solid toughness and Fire Peashooter and Fume-shroom have moderate damage, not normal. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time